I wanna be on TOP
by yaoishampoo
Summary: Fandom:A Brave Fighter of Legends Da Garn. Sonic Lander and Turbo Lander had a childish argument in the middle of the night XD NO slash, only brotherly fluffiness Warning: Human AU


I wanna be on top

A/N: I did it! Ive finally written my second fanfic of The Brave Fighter of Legend Da Garn(my first being Seven Changer/Prince Yanchar). This is a silly fanfic base on an idea from a fan drawing that I saw long ago. I had role-played some Yuusha saga with one of my friends before and we always had a picture of the Landers being 4 brothers (Big Lander being the eldest and Sonic and Turbo being the youngest brothers (18-yr-old)and they are twins XD) in human AU XDDD.

Pairing: No slash, well except some feebly implied Turbo Lander/Sonic Lander (or the other way round XD)

I do like Turbo/Sonic though :P

Human AU

The dim light was barely visible in the room as the night fall. A red-haired teen was nearly asleep on his bed, until he felt his almost identical twin brother (well they would've been identical if Turbo hadn't dyed his hair red) suddenly straddled him, leaning his weight down.

"Get off me, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Why do you always get to be on TOP? It's not fair!" The blonde protested, refused to get off from his twin brother.

'"Because that's my spot and it always will be, now get off me Sonic!"

"Why? !" Sonic pouted."I've been at the BOTTOM for a while now and I think it's time for a change."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Beacuse I'm older!"

"Ya, by one minute if not even less." Sonic retorted, sitting down on Turbo's abdomen "I'm not gonna let you sleep unless you let me have my way this time."

"Screw that! It's not my fault that I OUTSPEED you" Turbo sat up and met his brother blue-eyed glare, their noses almost touching each others.

"Oh so you wanna go down that way huh?" the speed topic, as usual, has ignited they daily sibling(or twin XD) quarrel. Sonic's gaze flared at the same blue eyes "I AM the fastest. I always OUTRUN you in the competition."

"The Captain thinks otherwise! That's why he always like to hangout with me more!" mentioning of the 13-yr -old, brown-haired boy, who being another topic of the exclusive twin argument, had just made Sonic's face redder. Although Seiji spent almost equal amount of time to hung out with both of them,and mostly-at the same time,the two still constantly head on each other about who being the Captain's "prefered buddy"

"Ya lying! he never said that!"

"Yes, he did!"

"No he did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"He always lean on MY shoulder if he gets tired!"

"He doe NOT! Not unless you count the last time your bored him into sleep with your cheesy adventure story"

The two began to wrestle on the bed, with pillows flying and the bed shaking under their struggle, all the way until each of them received a loud smack on their head followed by a thunderous angry voice.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" a muscular and much taller man bellowed, his broad body frame towering over the now cowering twins.

"Ouch!" The two winced at the pain and slowly raised their head to look at a fuming and tired-looking Big Lander, who hated nothing more than being disturbed during sleep, let alone the source of disturnbance being the childish fight between his little cute yet annoying twin brothers. Big Lander was stood next to his equally-tall brother, Drill Lander,who also wore a less-than pleasant look on his face"What's wrong with you two? I can hear your noise all the way down the hall not to mentioned aniki's room is just right next to yours. What was that blabbering about 'top' and 'bottom' ? "

"Sonic started it! He tried to steal my bed and he wouldn't let me sleep!"

"That's because you've been a jerk who gets to sleep on the TOP DECK all the time and not willing to swap with me for once!"

"I would've let you sleep on the top deck if you don't constantly roll around during your sleep and make the bed on top creek so much! You are better off to sleep at the bottom bed!"

"That's not true!" Sonic's eyes lit up.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is TOO!"

"SHUT UP! Stop fighting or I will make both of you sleep on the floor in the future!"

The twin gulped, knowing that their Aniki weren't joking when both of his big fists are clenched tight.

"Sorry." both twins lowered their heads in defeat as both niisans left the room and jumped when Big Lander angrily slammed the door shut that the edge of the door cracked a little.

"Jerk..."

"Idiot..."

"Loud mouth..." The argument resumed only this time being replaced by whipsers.

The end XD


End file.
